hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Bill (2999)
|type = Tropical storm (SSHS)|image caption = Bill making landfall near Houston|formed = June 30|dissipated = July 3|accumulated cyclone energy = 0.036|highest winds = 50|wind type = 1-min sustained|lowest pressure = 1000|damages = 1 million|direct fatalities = 0|indirect fatalities = 0|missing = 0|areas affected = Yucatan Peninsula, Texas, Oklahoma, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio|hurricane season = 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season|image location = BILL_icon.jpg}} Tropical Storm Bill was the second-named storm of the 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Starting from a low over the Bay of Campeche, the low became more organized even if it went over land. The low was given an 80% chance of formation in 2 days. It formed as predicted. On June 30, Tropical Depression Two formed. Two moved northwest, strengthening into a tropical storm, the second of the season. It was named Bill. Bill issued Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for the Texan coast. Bill strengthenedto 50 mph, maintaining intensity until landfall. Due to the rare brown ocean effect, Bill did not dissipated over land. However, Bill weakened slowly, spending most of its life over land. Bill brought heavy rains to Texas, Oklahoma, Illinois, and Indiana. Bill later weakened to a tropical depression, causing strong storms to Ohio. Bill weakened to a through of low pressure. The throgh passed through the western USA, moving out into the Atlantic. Tropical Storm Bill took a similar path to Bill nearly a millenia ago. Though Bill affected many areas, Bill only caused 1 million dollars in damage. Nobody was killed directly, or indirectly. There were many reports of injury for Bill's landfall in Texas. Bill was reported a 65 mph tropical storm, but in re-analysis in 2100, Bill was actually a 50 mph tropical storm. With a brown ocean effect, Bill was known for this effect. Though many storms have been though this effect. In addition to some information about the 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season, the season was very normal, it was a above-average season. This was the second named storm forming before July, which is average for yearly seasons. Background Bill was the second named storm of the 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Bill originated from a well-defined low that eventually became a tropical depression. The NHC issued advisories for Tropical Depression Three. Three caused Tropical Storm Watches for the Texan coast. Bill strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name Bill. Bill caused Warnings. Bill made landfall in Texas, but not weakening immensely due to the rare Brown Ocean Effect. Bill was weakening, but slightly. Bill caused heavy damage to Texas due to extreme flooding. Oklahoma sustained moderate damage with extreme storms bringing heavy damage. Bill brought rainstorms while it moved westward, dissipating on July 3. Meteorological history ]] Forming from a low on June 27, the low was well-defined, but not efficiently organized. Thus, the low was given an 80% chance of forming in 2 days. Which formation occurred 3 days later. Tropical Depression Three formed on June 30. Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the Texan coast. Three strengthened into a tropical storm nearing Texas, receiving the name of Bill; Bill's formation issued Tropical Storm Warnings for the Texan coast. Bill strengthened into an estimated 65 mph tropical storm, then made landfall near Houston, Texas. Bill brought severe flooding to Texas, causing 0.75 million dollars. Due to a rare brown ocean effect, Bill remained tropical storm intensity, yet weakening slowly over land. Bill brought severe storms to Oklahoma, causing an unusually high 0.25 million dollars. Bill weakened to a tropical depression when it reached Ohio, bringing strong storms, no damage was recorded in Ohio. Tropical Storm Bill dissipated late on July 3. An estimated 65 mph wind was recorded, but in 2100 re-analysis, Bill was slightly weaker than thought. Bill was officially a 50 mph tropical storm. Preparations and impact Texas Tropical Storm Bill's formation caused evacuations away from Texas. Mostly everyone evacuated, some did not because some did not want to. Bill made landfall, bringing extreme flooding, yet nobody was injured, surprisingly. Bill did not weakened due to a brown ocean effect. Bill lost some convection, bringing heavy rain to northern Texas. Oklahoma With a weakening Bill coming into Oklahoma, Bill restrengthened into 45 mph, but brought extreme storms and causing moderate damage. Bill moved away, going westward. Bill later moved into Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio. Category:Tropical storms